500 Grams of Chocolate
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Remus always listens to what Sirius has to say; even if it's the lamest excuse he's hear. Armed with Chocolate and the Patience of a Saint, Remus is going to get to the bottom of why Sirius has been acting funny around him lately. T for Safety!


**Warnings; A few curse words, a Chocolate obsessed Remus, a Pouty, sad Sirius. **

**Characters; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Pairing; Remus/Sirius**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus always listens to what Sirius has to say; even if it's the lamest excuse he's hear. Armed with Chocolate and the Patience of a Saint, Remus is going to get to the bottom of why Sirius has been acting funny around him lately.**

* * *

><p>Remus walked into his dormitory, armed with a 500 grams bar of chocolate and the patience a Saint would be proud of, he knew Sirius was alone, James was stalking - no pining after Lily, Peter was off with a girl from Ravenclaw. So Remus could active his 'Find out what was bugging Sirius' plan!<p>

Remus looked around the beds, sighing as a mother would at the state of James and Peter's beds, they just didn't even try to make their beds neat, they literally got up, dressed and threw their pyjamas into a lump on their beds and didn't even try to make their beds.

Sirius' bed however was completely covered; he knew Sirius was sitting on his bed because he could see his silhouette through the curtain, Remus slowly walked towards Sirius' bed then pulled back the curtain, he looked at Sirius, who was staring into space, his elbows rested on his knees.

"Mind if I join you?" Remus queried, Sirius blinked then looked up at Remus examining him softy "I have chocolate" Remus said revealing the bar he had in his robes, Sirius automatically smiled and nodded Remus chuckled lightly and climbed onto Sirius' bed closing the curtains, he quietly casted a silence spell on Sirius' bed, mostly so if James or Peter did return to the dorm they couldn't hear the conversation Remus and Sirius where having.

"I do like that you only let me in, when I have chocolate" Remus said, Sirius half chuckled.

"No, no it's not the chocolate, the chocolate is just a pro" Sirius grinned lightly as Remus tore the wrapper that cover the top two blocks of the chocolate, he broke a block off and gave it to Sirius then played with his own block.

"I want to ask you something" Remus said, Sirius nodded as he sucked on the top of his block of chocolate.

"Ask away" Sirius replied then bit the chocolate.

"I was curious, if anything was wrong" Remus began carefully "I mean, you've been a bit different lately and I was beginning to worry about you, so are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Oh I'm fine" Sirius replied quickly, far too quickly, Remus instantly didn't believe him for two reasons, the first was how quick he replied and second being he'd come to know Sirius Black and he won't give up, until all 500 grams of chocolate are gone and Sirius gives up and tells Remus the real thing that is bothering him.

"Sirius" Remus said, Sirius looked up at him and demolished the block of chocolate.

Thing was Sirius had come to know Remus also, he knew Remus wouldn't give up, but Sirius did generally try his patience, he wanted to see how long Remus would last.

That was why Sirius loved him.

Yes, that was indeed the problem Sirius Black was having, he'd grown fond of his best friend, his fellow Marauder, that damn werewolf – he'd fell for him, head first, into a deep hole! He was scared to actually tell Remus in case the feeling where not at all returned. He knew Remus wouldn't stop being his friend; he wouldn't spite him or make fun of him.

He'd be kind about it, he'd look at Sirius with those amber eyes that make Sirius melt and tell him that it was okay, tell him it doesn't change a thing.

But then again, Remus could return the feelings, who else would put up with Sirius' bullshit when he was asked what was up with him, others would either just accept the first answer or leave Sirius frustrated but not Remus.

Not Remus John Lupin.

* * *

><p>The two boys demolished the chocolate bar leaving a block each, before Remus handed the block to Sirius he tried one more time, knowing that this time would hold the truth.<p>

"What's up Sirius?" Remus asked then nibbled on his own block.

"You" Sirius admitted then took the offered piece of chocolate.

"Me?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded "Why?"

"Merlin knows, Remus, I have fell for you, I don't know every morning I wake up look at the bed opposite and see you, you don't close the curtains at the foot of your bed because you like the air and like the sunlight first thing in the morning, you don't wake until the sun has completely rose and you look so beautifully angelic whilst you sleep" Sirius took a deep breath in.

"I watch you until you wake up – and I know that sounds stalker-ish, but I do, I love it when you slip into my bed with chocolate because I know that means you care about me – even if you usually only come in when you're worried about me, I wish you came in with your 500 grams of chocolate even when there was nothing wrong" Sirius took a deep breath then looked at Remus and bit his lip.

"I love how I can come to you if I have a nightmare, and you won't laugh at me, like Jim would or Pete would, you let me snuggle up in bed with you and let me tell you what's wrong" Sirius finished he glanced up at Remus then back at his knees.

"Ah, right…" Remus began a bit spellbound, he hadn't expected that to be the problem.

"And now I've disgusted you and you're sitting there thinking why am I friends with this poofer whose fell in love with his best friend because I am Remus John Lupin and I am well above stupid boy crushes…" Sirius ranted, Remus rolled his eyes and put his hands over Sirius' mouth.

"Sirius, shut up!" Remus said, Sirius' eyes widened "Will you let me talk!" Remus said, Sirius nodded "Alright I'm going to talk my hands away then I'm going to get my Transfiguration notebook, and I'll show you something, okay?" Remus said, Sirius nodded.

Remus slowly uncovered Sirius' mouth then got out of Sirius' bed. He slowly walked to his own bed and dug into his trunk; he pulled out his Transfiguration notebook then slowly flicked through it sighing deeply. He then walked back to Sirius' bed and sat on it. He then passed the notebook to Sirius, who frowned and turned over the notebook frowning at it.

"Open it, 13th February1976" Remus hinted, Sirius nodded then opened the notebook flicking through until he found the correct date. He scanned through the page rereading about turning a teapot into a tortoise then he saw it, doodled in the corner – something that Sirius had never seen Remus do before was almost an inner monologue.

Sirius frowned and looked up at Remus who was hinting him to read it. Sirius nodded and looked at what was wrote before him on the sheet,

'_I am ridiculously in love…' _Sirius looked up, Remus smiled slightly.

"Sirius Black" Remus finished the sentence, Sirius' mouth gawped then he looked up at his friend, his friend who loved him back, his friend who was _ridiculously _in love with him.

Sirius took a deep breath then almost leaped on Remus connecting their lips.

"I love you Remus" Sirius murmured against Remus' lips. Remus smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"I love you, Sirius"


End file.
